Ava's Down Day
by VickyT36
Summary: When Ava comes down with a cold, the rest of the Nexo Knights help take care of her.


**Hello readers, I'm VickyT36, and I recently got into Nexo Knights and I thought I'd give the archive a try. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ava's Down Day **

One morning, Ava Prentiss woke up in her room in the Fortrex. But she didn't feel right, she felt hot, her throat hurt, and she felt really tired, despite just waking up. But still she got out of bed, and got cleaned up and dressed.

As she walked through the main room, Merlok 2.0 was already online.

"Good morning, Ava." he greeted.

"(Coughs), morning Merlok." Ava replied.

"Are you all right, my dear?"

"I'm fine."

But as she walked to the kitchen, Merlok wasn't so sure.

There, Clay, Lance, Aaron, Macy, Axl, and Robin were already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning, Ava." said Clay.

"Hey, Ava. You better get some breakfast before Axl finishes his seconds." Aaron informed her.

"That's okay. Think I'll just get some water." Ava told them.

The others noticed that Ava sounded stuffed up and hoarse.

"Uh, you feeling okay Ava?" wondered Macy.

"I'm fine, just a little hot and tired." Ava replied.

"You don't like that good, your face is all puffy and flustered. You should borrow my face cream." Lance told her.

Macy hit him lightly.

"Really, I'm fine. Besides, there's work to do today." Ava drank her water slowly, and went back to the main room.

"Guys, it may just be me but Ava seems sorta off her game today." Axl observed, as he started getting his third helping of breakfast.

"Yeah, it seems like she's sick, and if she is, she really shouldn't be working." Clay agreed.

"We better help her. After all Ava does so much for us." Macy said, getting up.

It was true, their IT girl was always there to give them Nexo Scans, keep their computers running, and making sure Merlok 2.0 was working properly.

"I know what you mean. I don't know where I'd be if Ava wasn't around to fix my devices." Lance replied.

"You could just do it yourself." Aaron told him.

"Are you kidding, a Richmond never does something he can pay someone else to do."

Everyone rolled their eyes, and went to speak to Ava. At her computer, Ava was struggling to focus on the keys, and kept typing the wrong thing.

"Uh, Ava?" asked Robin.

"(Sneezes) Oh, guys, what's up?"

"We're concerned about you." Clay explained.

"There's really no need to be. (Coughs), I'm fine." Ava assured, but it was clear she wasn't.

Everyone just looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, maybe I am sorta under the weather." she admitted.

"I suggest you take her to her room." advised Merlok.

"Come on." said Axl, as he scooped Ava up.

* * *

In her room, she was in bed, and had a thermometer in her mouth. Then Clay took it out.

"Yep, you've got a temperature." he observed, looking at it.

"Which means you're staying in bed." Aaron told her.

"But, what about my duties. (Coughs) The Fortrex won't run properly if I'm not at my post." said Ava, as she tried to get up.

"No, no, no. Until that fever comes down, and that cough and sneeze go away you're on bed rest." Macy declared, stopping her.

"(Sighs), okay you guys win." Ava gave in.

"Can I fluff your pillow?" offered Axl.

"Sure."

Ava leaned forward, and Axl fluffed her pillow.

"Thanks."

"Now if you need anything, give us a call." Robin told her.

"Why don't I ever get this type of treatment?" asked Lance, as they all left.

"Because we're not your servants, and you're not sick." Clay told him.

Ava soon found herself falling fast asleep.

* * *

"How's she doing?" asked Merlok.

"She's fine Merlok. Probably just a cold, but she'll be in bed for a while." Macy informed.

"Poor girl, she probably works the hardest around here."

"You got that right." agreed Axl.

An hour later, Ava opened her eyes, she saw Aaron poking his head in.

"Aaron?" she asked.

"Hey, there sleepy head. Just came to check on you." he said.

"Well I could use a glass of orange juice."

"Coming right up."

In matter of seconds, Aaron was back with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." said Ava taking it.

"Like my mom says, drink plenty of fluids if you wanna get better quick."

In the break room, Lance was on his knight tablet updating his blog, when the screen cut off.

"Oh, great. Ava my knight tab crashed again." he called, getting up.

"Lance, Ava's sick remember?" reminded Macy.

"Oh right, but who's gonna fix my tablet?"

"You could try fixing it yourself." suggested Clay, as he looked at his book.

"But...I'm a Richmond, and Richmonds don't do what they can pay others to do."

"Lance." Macy said sternly.

"Fine. Dennis my tablet's acting up." called Lance, leaving to find his servant robot.

"Hey, Macy." Called Ava.

"Coming." Macy called back, as she went to Ava's room.

"What's up, Ava?"

"Can I get some tissues?"

"Sure thing, be right back." Macy went to one of the bathrooms, and got a box of tissues.

* * *

That evening, Axl and Chef Eclair fixed dinner for everyone.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" wondered Robin.

"We're having ham hocks, mashed potatoes, and corn." answered Chef Eclair.

"What about that pot?" asked Aaron, referring to the pot Axl was stirring.

"Some nice chicken noodle soup for Ava." Axl explained.

He put it in a bowl, and went to take it to her.

"Hey Ava, can I come in?" he asked knocking.

"Yeah." she answered.

He then opened the door and walked in.

"I brought you some dinner. Whenever Axlina and I were sick, Ma always whipped this up for us." he told her, setting the bowl on her lap.

"Thanks." she replied, and slowly started to eat.

After a while, Lance came into her room.

"Lance, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you want me to fix your phone right now."

"No, no. I just came to let your borrow my humidifier."

"(Blows her nose) Thanks, but why do you have a humidifier?"

"Prevents wrinkles, but also clears up sinuses." he explained, as he turned it on.

"Thanks, Lance." Ava replied.

Then he left, leaving Ava to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Ava's temp was still a little high, but she didn't mind too much. She relaxed, slept, watched TV, and her friends waited on her. Bringing her food, tissues, and making sure she was doing all right.

After a couple more days of rest, Ava's fever was gone, and her symptoms began going away. She finally felt well enough to go back to her station.

"Good to see you up again, Ava." said Merlok, as she got back in her seat.

"It feels good to be back." she replied, as she took her seat.

"Hey Ava, feeling better?" asked Clay, as he walked by.

"Much thanks."

"It's nice to have you back in your spot." added Aaron.

"You ready to start coding again?" wondered Macy.

"My fingers have had a good break, so they're ready to get back to work."

"That's the Ava we know." encouraged Axl.

"I'm so glad your well again, Ava. My phone needs fixing and so does my knight tablet again." complained Lance.

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Let me see 'em, Lance."

Everyone laughed, it felt good to have Ava back.

**The End, and no flames plz**


End file.
